Qu'est ce que tu me donnes en échange ?
by GredW
Summary: OS Slash RonViktor. Attention référence au tome 7. Pendant le mariage de Fleur et Bill, Ron prend son courage à deux mains. Cela suffit ! Krum n'a pas à tourner autour d'Hermione et il va lui dire. Mais Viktor a, semble-t-il, d'autres idées en tête...


**Titre :** Qu'est-ce que tu me donnes en échange ?  
**Pairing :** Viktor Krum/Ron Weasley  
**Rating :** PG  
**Disclaimer :** Bien que j'aimerais les avoir rien qu'à moi pour leur permettre de vivre leur amour au grand jour, les personnages et ce qui a autour appartiennent à JKR.  
**Note de l'auteur :** Cette petite fic a été écrite pour satisfaire une demande de Gâ-L et de Ruika. Pour la petite histoire, Gâ-L a dessiné un très beau fanart NC-17 de ces deux-là dont vous retrouverez un lien sur mon lj (titre du sujet : Et maintenant, tu peux retirer cette couverture ?)

* * *

« Krum, j'ai quelque chose à te dire ! »

Après s'être lancé, interrompant ainsi son aîné en pleine discussion avec une des cousines de Fleur, Ron sentit le peu de courage qu'il avait disparaître alors que Viktor posait son regard sur lui. Son visage ne reflétait aucune expression particulière. L'attrapeur se tourna vers la jeune fille, dont les yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs au rouquin. Il prit congé, relevant ses lèvres dans une grimace qui se voulait un sourire. La Française s'éloigna à contrecœur, sans oublier d'écraser, au passage, le pied de Ron. Celui-ci marmonna un juron.

Krum, les bras croisés, fixait, sans sentiments apparents, le sorcier anglais. Sous ce regard, qui lui paraissait inquisiteur, Ronald se sentit plus que minable. Il essayait de se souvenir des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à venir se confronter au Bulgare mais, bizarrement, il ne s'en rappelait pas. Le plus vieux haussa un sourcil, attendant visiblement un discours qui ne venait pas.

Ron devenait de plus en plus nerveux. Même si cet homme était son rival, il n'oubliait pas qu'il était aussi l'un des plus grands joueurs de Quidditch au monde. Il se sentait plutôt nul à ses côtés. Cette pensée fit remonter en lui ses envies de lutte.

Krum n'aurait pas Hermione. Jamais !

Il prit une profonde inspiration et d'une voix qu'il espérait la plus assurée possible, il dit :

« Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de Hermione. »

Sa voix le trahit pourtant, se perdant dans les aigus et il préféra ne pas continuer de peur d'être encore plus ridicule qu'il ne l'était déjà.

D'abord, Viktor ne dit rien. Il était toujours aussi impassible et complètement neutre, ce qui donna à Ron une forte envie de l'étrangler. Un étrange sourire se dessina sur le visage du joueur de Quidditch. Son nez tordu se fronça, ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus sauvage. Le Gryffondor sentit son sang se figer. Il allait en prendre pour son grade !

Le Bulgare se pencha légèrement et déclara calmement :

« Et qu'est-ce que tu me donnes en échange ?  
- Qu-quoi ?  
- Si j'accepte, il faut bien que tu me dédommages. » Après une courte pause et avant que Weasley ne puisse commencer à s'énerver, l'homme ajouta. « J'ai une idée ! Mais on pourrrrait peut-êtrrrre trrrouvé un endrroit un peu plus discrrrrrret… » finit-il, tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers la foule des invités du mariage.

Ron hocha la tête, perplexe. Qu'avait Krum en tête ? D'un geste, il lui indiqua un chemin menant vers un coin reculé du jardin, vers l'abri où son père faisait ses expériences. Il laissa le plus vieux passer devant puis le suivit, observant sa démarche mal assurée, remarquant le chaloupement de ses hanches. Une drôle de rougeur s'empara de ses joues et il détourna son regard.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent dans la bâtisse, ce fut au tour de Ron de croiser les bras, attendant avec appréhension les paroles du joueur professionnel et essayant d'ignorer le sentiment de danger qui l'incitait à prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Cependant, Viktor prenait son temps, scrutant chaque recoin, ramassant les objets moldus jonchant le plan de travail et les observant. Il allait faire une remarque sur le curieux passe-temps d'Arthur Weasley quand le plus jeune s'impatienta :

« Que veux-tu Krum ? »

Le joueur reposa le combiné d'un félétone –si Ron se rappelait du nom prononcé par Hermione- et s'approcha dangereusement du rouquin. Ron fit un geste vers sa baguette mais, faisant preuve d'une agilité et d'un réflexe admirables –qualités qu'il possédait grâce à son métier-, le Bulgare attrapa son bras. Il fit reculer le roux et le plaqua contre un mur. Le jeune Weasley essaya de se dégager mais Krum le tenait fermement. Il serra les dents, attendant une faille, un relâchement pour pouvoir se libérer.

« Je veux un baiser », murmura Viktor de sa voix enrouée.  
Ronald le scruta, interloqué.  
« - Un… un baiser ?? Mais…mais… » Il comprit finalement. « Hors de question que tu la touches ! Elle ne t'embrassera pas, espèce de… »  
Le rire du Bulgare le stoppa.  
« Ce n'est pas d'elle que j'attends ce baiser… »

Ron observa son aîné avant de saisir le sens de sa dernière phrase. Il ouvrit de grands yeux paniqués mais avant de pouvoir refuser, la bouche de l'autre jeune homme s'écrasa sur la sienne. Le baiser fut d'abord brutal. Le roux luttait contre les lèvres rivales. Alors, Viktor, brusquement, leva sa main libre et caressa la joue du plus jeune du bout des doigts. Un geste doux et timide qui étonna l'autre. La pression se fit moins forte. La langue de Viktor vint lécher ses lèvres gercées, demandant sans brusquerie l'entrée de sa bouche. Lentement, le Bulgare relâcha le bras emprisonné du rouquin et encercla son visage de ses deux mains. La tension chez Ron diminua même si elle était toujours présente. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il laissa l'homme approfondir le baiser. Il n'avait jamais embrassé que Lavande. Il reconnaissait la manière de faire mais il goûtait à la nouveauté, la double nouveauté.

Il s'obligea à rester immobile, cramponnant ses mains au mur derrière lui, leur refusant de s'enrouler autour de la taille du joueur de Quidditch. Il avait pourtant été tenté de le faire quand il avait entendu Viktor gémir.

Les caresses s'étaient faites de plus en plus douces et le baiser lent. Il aurait aimé continuer mais, finalement, leurs lèvres se séparèrent et ils se regardèrent, pantelants.

Ron était bouleversé. Jamais aucun baiser de Lavande ne l'avait rendu si tremblant. Une seule pensée le traversait : il en voulait plus. Mais il était effrayé par ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il désirait.

Viktor paraissait plus serein, moins supérieur qu'auparavant et Ronald ne put que sourire lorsque le pouce du plus vieux vint glisser sur sa pommette.

Le Bulgare se pencha à nouveau, prêt à reprendre là où ils avaient arrêté, quand une main posée sur son torse le stoppa.

« _Un_ baiser, tu te rappelles ! » La peur le rattrapait. Le roux voulait un moment seul pour pouvoir réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer.

Viktor hocha la tête, un peu attristé. Il comprit tout de même qu'il devait se contenter de ce qu'il avait obtenu. Il tendit sa main au plus jeune et ils échangèrent une poignée de mains qui parut bizarre à Ron après ce baiser enfiévré.

« Je ne m'apprrrrocherrrrai plus de Herrr-mion-neû. C'est un deal.  
- T'as intérêt ! » s'exclama le rouquin. Sa possessivité l'étonna. Il ne put s'empêcher de continuer. « Mais on pourrait se revoir… »

L'attrapeur, qui s'était rembruni, sourit largement. Ron constata que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le jeune homme ainsi. Son cœur battit plus fort.

En entendant des clameurs au-dehors, Ron comprit qu'il devait retourner auprès de sa famille, avant que sa disparition ne soit remarquée. Fleur et Bill allaient couper le gâteau, il ne voulait pas manquer ça. Ils se séparèrent un peu penauds. Krum fut à nouveau happé par la Française. Ron sentit le regard chaud et entêtant du Bulgare sur lui. Il sourit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher ses lèvres pour vérifier la réalité des faits. Il comprenait sa sœur maintenant. Cela rendait vraiment bizarre de tomber amoureux. Cela se produisait d'un coup, sans crier gare et vous laissait tremblant et un peu sonné.

Il se promit de retrouver l'attrapeur plus tard pour un nouvel accord ; on ne savait jamais avec ceux qui venait de Durmstrang, un seul accord ne leur suffisait peut-être pas…

De nouveaux cris le ramenèrent à la réalité. Des cris qui n'étaient plus de joie. Les Mangemorts allaient attaquer. Il balayait la foule prise de panique des yeux lorsqu'il sentit une main agrippée son bras : c'était Viktor. Aucun des deux ne parla. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. Du coin de l'œil, Ron vit ses deux amis arriver, il savait qu'il allait devoir quitter le jeune homme.

« Va-t-en ! Fuis !  
- Pas sans toi.  
- Je dois faire… un… un truc avec Harry et Hermione… » Au nom de la jeune fille, le visage du joueur se ferma. Ron secoua la tête, essayant de rassurer le Bulgare. « Ce-ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Attends-moi ! S'il te plaît, protège-toi… Je veux… Je veux… J'aimerais… »

Il ne put en dire d'avantage, Hermione l'avait saisi par la main. Avant de partir, il put voir au visage de Viktor qu'il l'avait compris. Il lui sourit et disparut.

Quelques jours plus tard, sous la tente avec Harry, Hermione montant la garde, Ron se passa à nouveau, pour la énième fois, les doigts sur les lèvres. Son cœur battait fortement.

Il avait deux espoirs qui le maintenaient : que Viktor survive et qu'il l'attende.

Il avait beaucoup de choses à lui dire.


End file.
